


Please Forgive Me

by Rychan



Category: Of Mice and Men - John Steinbeck
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Don't let me write, George - Freeform, I cried while writing this, I wrote this for a test tbh, John Steinbeck, Of Mice and Men - Freeform, School memories, The death of my heart, the 1930s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rychan/pseuds/Rychan
Summary: Depression in the 1930s, life in the Asylums was less than ideal. After George had killed Lennie, to save him from such a place, for the tortures he was going to face due to the unfortunate death of Curley's wife.George is trying his best to cope with the lost and murder of his best friend.





	Please Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a fair bit since I wrote this but I thought I'd share it. 
> 
> For reference part of our task was to re-write the final chapter, so I went ahead and wrote something a little like this. Hope you enjoy!

The dimly lit bar, the loud laughter of the drunk, the sound of the trains on the tracks late at night, the events from earlier that day, it was as chaotic as George's mind. His mind was still trying to process the death of Lennie, it was hard. When you've been with someone for so long, when you planned your future with that person, it's hard losing them, especially by your own hand. Everyone seemed so cheery about his death, hell Curley was talking all about how the man had it coming the entire way here. He didn't know anything about that moment. He knew nothing about Lennie, he was so ignorant. It bothered George. He wanted to tune him out but in all reality, he couldn't. His comments just played back in his his mind, over and over, just as the gunshot sound did. The image of blood never leaving.

Slim gave George a gentle nudge to get his attention. 

Instantly, George came back into the present moment and looked over at the man who brought him here. The only person who had some sympathy for what had happened. An innocent man died on that day, how could everyone go about their days as though nothing even happened. Curley was even already trying to flirt with some poor young woman. 

"Have a drink, you'll start to feel better."

Slim's voice took a moment to register, but he followed directions. The smaller man down the entire glass of whiskey, and man did it burn on the way down. It was followed by a sigh from George. "What a night..."

"Yeah..."

It was clear that Slim had little to no idea on how to cheer up his friend so they ended up sitting in silence, and uncomfortable silence. That silence unfortunately was interrupted by a commotion, a commotion caused by none other than Curley. After being rejected, he came back to bother the two men at the bar. "Cheer up already! That demon had what was comin' to him!" And he was met with a glare from Slim. Curley was insensitive as always it seemed. The two men were shocked however by the sudden, quiet laugh that came from George.

"You don't even know." 

His eyes were glossy, fighting back his tears, refusing to cry in front of people, let alone his 'friends'. The smile was contradicting to the look in his eyes though, his eyes told the story of a dead man, on that had lost everything, but his smile covered the tracks of any sorrow. It did nothing but confuse the two by his side. A startling hand suddenly appeared on George's shoulder as a loud voice broke the tension.

"There's no use gettin' upset over it now!"

It was Carlson. Just the person that would help the mood.

As he and Curley laughed and agreed in unison, Slim simply moved his eyes back to George, looking over the expression once again. He had moved, so he was looking at his empty glass, but the smile was still there.

"Yo, another round, please" Slim spoke up to the bartender who happily went to fill his request. He was stopped however by George.

"I'm going to head back for the night."

"Need me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine."

George smiled again as he got to his feet and nodded to Slim as a goodbye. 

As he exited the bar, George noted the tracks oddly close to the bar, it made sense, there was a station not far from here, but he still took note. He found himself standing next to them, listening to the sounds of the night, and looking at the stars. It was just a beautiful night, a night that reminded him so much of Lennie. He swore, he could see him smiling. He was probably trying to play with rabbits in the afterlife. A single tear fell from his eyes as he smiled and began walking, the sound of a train approaching, the loud horn, and the bright light.

"I hope you forgive me."

He spoke out loud as he stood watching the light approach, but all he could see, was Lennie's smiling face as they met up.


End file.
